


Hitting Pay Dirt

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-09
Updated: 2007-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://sevfan.livejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b>, who makes me look far better than I am. :*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hitting Pay Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , who makes me look far better than I am. :*

Title: Hitting Pay Dirt  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100 x 5  
Other characters: Pansy  
Rating: PG  
Challenge: Dirt  
Author's Notes: Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** , who makes me look far better than I am. :*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

**Hitting Pay Dirt**

~

Leaning close to Draco, Pansy spilled the dirt. “Apparently, not only is Potter not dating Granger, he’s not dating girl Weasley either. It’s all a ruse. The word is, he’s a pouf!”

A sly smile crossed Draco’s face.

Pansy grinned. “I know,” she chuckled. “Can you believe it?”

“Excellent work,” Draco praised.

“What are you going to do?” she asked.

“Sorry, that’s classified.”

She shrugged. “Don’t get caught,” she whispered.

Draco nodded absently, contemplating his target across the room. “Oh, don’t worry,” he said. “He won’t know what hit him. Tonight, Potter will be in for a surprise.”

~

Harry rechecked the dirt-streaked note. ‘Meet me in the seventh floor corridor at eleven. Come alone. DM.’

He hadn’t said anything to Hermione or Ron, choosing instead to go alone to hear what Malfoy had to say despite the possibility of an ambush.

Walking down the hallway, he spotted the door of the Room of Requirement and he paused. He hadn’t known that Draco was aware of the Room.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door, freezing as he saw Malfoy sprawled on a chaise lounge.

“Took you long enough,” he drawled, amused. “Well, come in. I have a... proposition, Potter.”

~

“I know about your... condition,” Draco said, gauging Potter’s reaction.

Potter blinked, confused. “What condition?”

“You know. The fact that you’re queer.” Draco hid a grin at Potter’s panicked look. “Relax, I won’t tell, as long as you cooperate.”

“I won’t betray my side, Malfoy,” Potter said, glaring. “Gryffindors aren’t dirty dealers.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I just want protection. I’ve decided to defect.”

“What?! But then what’s my being gay matter?”

Draco stood up, sauntering over to him. “Because, when I join you people, I want to be sure I’ve company,” he said, winking. “Wouldn’t want to be bored.”

~

Harry was floored. Dumbledore actually believed Malfoy! Not only that, but he’d arranged for him to spend the holiday with Harry at Grimmauld Place.

Malfoy sat there the entire time, occasionally flicking imaginary flecks of dirt off his pristine robes.

Meeting over, Dumbledore instructed them to stay alert as they returned to their respective dorms.

Turning towards Malfoy, Harry asked, “What did you mean before?”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

“When you said you wanted company.”

Malfoy smiled, and, leaning close, kissed Harry on the lips. “What do you think?” he whispered before walking away.

Harry lay awake that night.

~

Harry smiled in the dark. Shifting in bed, he disturbed his companion, who grumbled. “Sorry,” Harry whispered.

“Why are you still awake?” a sleepy voice asked.

“Just remembering how we got together,” he murmured, pulling Draco closer.

Draco chuckled. “You mean my subtle seduction campaign?” he asked, burrowing into Harry’s arms.

Harry snorted.

“It was tough, too,” Draco continued blithely. “You kept missing my hints.”

“Hints?” Harry laughed. “More like a club to the head.”

Draco snickered. “Oh please. Slytherins are very subtle.”

Harry silenced Draco with a kiss. Yes, it was dirty, but he had a Slytherin side, too.

~


End file.
